The present invention relates to a connection device, and more particularly to a connection device configured such that it can simply and strongly connect and fix a predetermined body to an attachment target using a principle of lever and easily release a connected and fixed state.
As a method of connecting a body for the purpose of connecting a particular body to a particular target, there are various methods such as a method using a bonding agent, a method using nails and screws and a method of interposing a connecting member such as a metal fitting, welding of metal to metal or to other material, blazing, and the like. However, since these connecting methods are semi-permanent and fixed connecting methods, when a connected state is released, these members are so damaged that they cannot be reused in any cases.
When components such as houses, furniture, and various types of structures are semi-permanently integrally connected, the connecting methods described above are optimum because a connection strength is especially important. However, the above connecting methods are not suitable for, for example, a display booth in an exhibition and the like, a partition of an office, and a commodity display shelf, the arrangements of which must be appropriately modified and which must be disassembled and then reassembled in other place. When, for example, a display booth, which is constructed by plywood panels such as plywood, wood braces or the like, is explained as an example, they are connected to each other using nails, screws, metal fittings, bonding agents, and the like. Accordingly, the booth can be actually used only once and many members constituting the booth are discarded after use, which is not economical.
From the above point of view, many connection devices and connection structures, which permit respective members to be connected, disconnected and disassembled have been proposed including patent documents shown below.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-013549
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-151557
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-204534
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-116107
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-270144